In one conventional arrangement, separate (e.g., sequential) function calls are made, at or near the same time, to carry out respective algorithms that are commonly associated with each other, commonly utilized together, and/or utilized at or near the same time. Also in this conventional arrangement, the algorithms may not process in parallel multiple data buffers, even when such processing and/or data may not be subject to significant data dependencies. For many such algorithms, this may reduce the processing and/or execution efficiency of these algorithms and/or may increase the processing and/or execution time involved in carrying out these algorithms beyond that which may be desirable and/or otherwise obtainable.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.